Broken Inside
by Writie
Summary: UPDATED!When Brooke and Nathan find comfort in each other...a dark secret is revealed. Ch3: Brooke is still struggling with her demons and her parents coming to town, NB connect, Haley wants Nathan back. Rachel also wants Nathan
1. Chapter 1

_**BROKEN INSIDE**_

**Author:**_ Writie_

**Summary:**_ When Brooke and Nathan find comfort in each other...a dark secret is revealed. _

**Rated:**_ M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own OTH, but I did write this story. :)_

**A/N:**_ This might only be a one-shot...but I may change my mind. Let me know what you all think. :)_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Brooke Davis sauntered into her favorite bar. She used to find herself at this place often. She would come here to let down her hair and forget her problems. She never truly forgot her problems though, they were always there. There were nights she would become heavily intoxicated just to ease whatever pain she was feeling, followed by nights where she would drown herself in alcohol just for the hell of it. There were countless times she would spend the night with random guys, or wake up not remembering a damn thing. She hadn't been here in a while and it hadn't changed much. She approached the bar and flashed the bartender her fake ID with a flirtatious smile. He grinned obviously remembering her, she was a regular at one point in time after all. She ordered to shots and he served them to her right away. She drank one down quickly and winced from the strong taste. It was the one thing she loved about shots, they seemed to do the trick faster than any beer.

She had kicked Lucas to the curb as soon as she got back from California. She stood up for herself and finally realized she would always want and deserve more than Lucas could ever have to offer her. She knew she would never have his heart, his heart belonged to Peyton. It always has. She had known from the moment she found all of those memories he had kept of when he and Peyton were together. Whatever he was feeling for Brooke wasn't genuine and that fact was further proven when she returned from California to see how close Lucas and Peyton had become over the summer. He hadn't even brought up what he had said to her before she left...she had to bring it up herself. Lucas never looked at her the way he seemed to gaze at her best friend. She wasn't bitter though. She was happy to at least have some form of closure and still keep her dignity. It had felt good to tell him she didn't want to be with him. Which begged the question, why was she here? She had strangely missed this place. She just wanted to forget the world tonight.

She allowed her eyes to wander around the room and was surprised when she rested them on a familiar face. She looked him over, taking every inch of him in. His body had become more defined than it already was do to the months away at High Flyers. He had a dark tan that matched her own. She had heard he was back in town but hadn't seen him herself until now. She scanned the room once again to see if there were any guys worth being interested in. Her eyes fell back upon him. He was the best looking guy in the room and she wasn't the only girl who seemed to notice. She inhaled her second shot, then placed the empty glass back down. Brooke strut over to him swaying her hips and tossing her hair over her shoulder. She reached his side and he appeared to be deep in thought because he hadn't noticed her. It didn't bother her much, she would make him notice.

"Can I offer you a screaming orgasm?" Brooke purred in a sexual raspy tone. His blue eyes shot at her, immediately recognizing her voice. She trailed a finger down his arm.

"Brooke." Nathan Scott uttered a bit surprised. She was clearly flirting with him. "Your offering me a drink?" he smirked.

"Actually, I was offering you a screaming orgasm, but we could get a drink too." Brooke shrugged with a tempting smile. "What are you doing here?" she inquired. Nathan hadn't seen this side of Brooke in a long time and when he had seen this side of her, it was never directed at him. She had been trying to lose that easy party girl reputation, and prove there was more to her than that.

"I'm just having a few drinks." Nathan answered simply.

"More like drowning your sorrows." Brooke commented and her eyes seemed to glow. Nathan smirked, she wasn't afraid to be blunt or hurt anyone's feelings and he was the same way.

"No, I already spent more than enough time doing that. Right now, I'm just having a few drinks." Nathan replied taking a sip of his beer as the bartender approached.

"Can I get you two anything?" The bartender asked.

"I'll take two screaming orgasms, I'm sorry did you want anything? I like my orgasms multiple." Brooke smiled looking at Nathan. The bartender's eyes widened also waiting for Nathan's response. Nathan wore a smirk at first, not knowing how to respond.

"That's funny, because multiple orgasms are my specialty." Nathan claimed with a cocky smile causing the bartender to laugh.

"Two screaming orgasms for my friend too please." Brooke ordered with a grin. "A Sex On the Beach for both of us too." she added. "We'll have to put that little theory of yours to test." she teased smiling at Nathan.

"So, why are you here? Drowning your sorrows?" Nathan questioned figuring it was his turn to ask.

"Not quite, more like celebrating my independence." Brooke offered after the drinks were served. "Rumor has it you and Haley are officially done." she continued looking at him for his reaction as she sipped one of her drinks.

"Then I guess the rumors are true." Nathan answered almost finishing off one of his drinks.

"Are you ok?" Brooke asked looking him over.

"Come on Brooke, it's been over for a while. I'm fine...I've had time to deal with it. High Flyers really helped." Nathan shrugged. "What about you and Lucas?" he inquired.

"Independence remember?" Brooke reminded holding up her glass and Nathan chuckled. "How was High Flyers anyway?" she asked.

"It was pretty great, a lot of hard work though." Nathan admitted. "How was your summer in California?" he asked.

"It was good. California is amazing...you wouldn't believe all the places there are too shop. I thought I had died and gone to heaven." Brooke offered with a smile. "What do you say we get out of here?" she suggested raising an eyebrow. Nathan looked at her in surprise unsure of whether or not she was serious. She had walked into this bar with the intention of hooking up with someone. She hadn't planned on choosing someone she knew, especially not Nathan. Nathan was after all the ex of both Peyton and Haley, not to mention the brother of Lucas.

"And do what?" Nathan asked raising both eyebrows in surprise to which Brooke offered an obvious smile.

"Nathan, we both came here tonight for the same reason..." Brooke began.

"We did?" Nathan asked with an amused smile.

"If we're going to hook up with someone tonight, why choose some random stranger? No one has to know...it'll be our little secret. We're both looking to get away from things in our lives with alcohol and sex...so why not help each other out?" Brooke explained and to her it made sense. She and Nathan had both had one-night stands in the past and she didn't think there would be any awkwardness afterwards. Plus, she knew for a fact that Nathan was clean and it didn't exactly hurt that he was the most attractive guy there. Nathan thought it all over briefly before responding. "No strings attached...no guilt...just fun." she added with a smile.

"Let's get out of here." Nathan smirked placing down his drink and taking her hand. She smiled as he led the way through the crowded room.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Brooke and Nathan entered a small, dim-lit hotel room located near the bar they had just been in. Nathan stuffed his hand in his pockets and an awkward silence filled the room. The two had never even shared a kiss, let alone hooking up.

"Brooke, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Nathan spoke finally after thinking it over. "We have a lot of the same friends and if they were to ever find out..." he offered even though he really wasn't too concerned about what others thought.

"I told you, it doesn't go passed this room." Brooke cut him off. "What are you chicken? Do you know how many guys would kill to be with me right now?" she challenged raising her eyebrow with a smile.

"Maybe I'm just not so sure you can keep up." Nathan teased.

"I'd place money on it that I can. What do you say, you ready to get lucky?" Brooke purred with a sultry smile. Nathan raised his eyebrows in surprise when she suddenly pulled him into a passion-laced kiss. Nathan relaxed into the kiss after a moment and their mouths seemed to move perfectly together, they just seemed to fit. Brooke's hands roamed his body aggressively. Nathan hadn't done anything like this in the longest time, and he definitely never thought he'd be doing it with Brooke. She unbuttoned his shirt almost breaking the buttons as she ripped it down his arms. His hesitance didn't seem to slow her down any. She ravaged his neck with sweltering hot kisses.

Brooke kissed down his hard chest and abdomen then worked her way back up until he covered her mouth with his own. Nathan kissed her hungrily and finally allowed his hands to travel her body. He gripped her ass with his hands pulling her flush against him and deepening the kiss. She let out a muffled moan against his mouth. Nathan gasped when he felt her slip her hands into his pants gently rubbing his manhood. He broke the kiss letting out a moan.

"I guess I do turn you on." Brooke smiled breathlessly pleased with the evidence of his arousal. She lightly bit his lower lip playfully kissing him, as her hands found their way to his upper body. Nathan's tongue fully filled her mouth in a greedy kiss, he wanted more of her. He let his hands dive underneath her shirt exploring the unchartered territory. He eventually lifted her shirt above her head and she gave him a naughty smile. She pushed him back on the bed, then slowly climbed up his body until she was straddling his waist. Nathan supported his upper body with his elbows.

He and Brooke exchanged similar smiles. She unsnapped her bra with one hand easily pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. Nathan sat up capturing her lips in a steamy kiss. He slipped his hands up her sides brushing the sensitive sides of her breasts with his thumbs. She moaned when his hand fully covered her breast, gently caressing the supple mound. He dropped a few kisses on her neck before finally taking her breast into his liquid hot mouth and she closed her eyes at the incredible sensation. Brooke kissed his mouth, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

"Let's see if the rumors live up to the expectations." Brooke smiled in a sexy tone before standing up on the bed allowing him to pull his pants off. The only article of clothing left were his boxers. She raised an eyebrow waiting.

"Don't tell me Nathan Scott, shy?" Brooke laughed. He grinned up at her slightly blushing.

"I've never been shy." Nathan smiled pulling his boxers off completely exposing himself to her. Brooke looked him over with satisfaction before slipping her skirt off. Nathan's mouth dropped open when he seen she wasn't wearing any panties. "I guess you knew you were going to be hooking up with someone tonight." He commented appreciating her naked body with wandering eyes.

"...and your the lucky one I chose." Brooke responded. She straddled him once again pressing her lips against his. He slowly slipped his way inside of her as she lowered herself onto him with a shallow breath. Brooke gradually began to rock her hips pushing him deeper into her core. Nathan gasped gripping her hips and moving with her to deepen the pleasure. She quickened her pace rocking her hips into him harder and moaning loudly. Her body seemed to bounce up and down with each pleasure-seeking thrust and she threw her head back crying out. Nathan groaned just as loudly as a sheet of sweat covered both of their bodies.

She continued to rock her hips, until Nathan rolled them over so that he was on top. Brooke pulled him into a torrid kiss, and he began to thrust pushing himself deeper inside of her. Nathan gasped as she bit and sucked on his neck. She moved her lips to his ear lobe taking it into her mouth.

"Harder" Brooke growled into his ear. He began driving himself into her harder and faster. Brooke bit down on his shoulder and raked his back with her nails. He gasped when he felt the soft flesh of his back tear open into scratches, surprised at how rough she was being. He didn't seem to mind, he just pumped inside of her more firmly. Brooke clutched his shoulders enjoying the feeling of his back muscles working. Brooke had already climaxed once and could feel another one coming on. Her lungs tightened as she gasped for air. Nathan sped up his pace knowing he was about to climax himself. He worked himself harder pushing as deeply into her as he could, and with one last thrust they both called out overly satisfied cries. The lower part of her body tingled. Nathan collapsed on top of her panting, and she also gasped for air. Sweat dripped off of their bodies and she held him closely too her. She could feel his heart thump widely against her naked chest, her heart seemed to beat with his at the same pace.

"Wow." Brooke offered still lightly panting.

"Yeah." Nathan laughed with a smile. He pulled out and laid down beside her staring up at the ceiling. Things became silent. He knew she was still awake but she had yet to speak another word. She must have been thinking. He turned to his side looking down at her.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked quietly. Something had changed about the mood...about her...and he could feel it. He could tell just by looking at her that there seemed to be an empty sadness in her eyes. Brooke sat up abruptly and began to gather her things. Nathan sat up and watched her feeling even more confused.

"I'm fine...we both got what we wanted right?" Brooke offered not facing him. Nathan pulled on his boxers still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Brooke, you seem upset...and I don't want you to feel like..." Nathan began.

"You used me?" Brooke cut him off turning to face him, after pulling her shirt back on. "That's what guys do Nathan...they use me for sex...it's all I'm good for." she answered trying to fight off tears.

"That's not true..." Nathan protested. "Your the one who brought me here." he reminded.

"I know, I always bring it upon myself..." Brooke shrugged tears still glistening in her eyes.

"Your the one who set down the rules...you used me too. It doesn't have to be like that okay? We can hang out and stuff..." Nathan offered. Brooke laughed sarcastically with a cynical smile.

"Nathan, I'm not the type of girl that guys call back...or settle down with...or bring home to Mommy...and I've accepted that." Brooke admitted sadly. "I guess sometimes I don't even know why I do it. I guess because for a moment I get to feel like I'm wanted. Maybe its the lack of attention and affection my parents gave me...or the fact that whenever my father did give me affection it was the type of affection a father should never give his own daughter." she explained. Nathan stared at her intensely processing the last part of what she had just said. "Sorry if I killed your high, don't worry you won't remember any of this tomorrow." she added assuming he would be too hung over to remember anything come tomorrow. She turned towards the door and Nathan jumped up going after her.

"Brooke!" Nathan called spinning her around. "Does your father...has he touched you?" he inquired seriously.

"Of course not." Brooke smiled weakly.

"Then why would you say all of that?" Nathan demanded.

"Nathan, just let me go." Brooke replied ripping her arm away from him.

"Brooke." Nathan cried when she tried to walk away. He knew he wasn't going to get her to talk about it. She had put her guard up. He still wondered why she would tell him of all people, such a thing. He didn't know what to do, but he couldn't just let her leave like this. He pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly. Brooke tried her hardest not to cry into his chest. For whatever reason he was trying to be there for her, but she couldn't let him be. She wouldn't let him be. She went to pull away, but he tightened his hold.

"Nathan, let go." Brooke cried.

"No...you need someone and I'm here for you." Nathan insisted. She pushed him away.

"We slept together...you think that makes us close?" Brooke cried. "When have you and I ever even shared a decent conversation?" she laughed incredulously.

"I'm pretty sure you just shared something with me not even your best friend knows." Nathan answered heatedly.

"I was lying, I didn't mean it like that...you took it wrong." Brooke claimed.

"I know you weren't" Nathan insisted. "Brooke, it's ok..." he began.

"Nathan, we agreed this didn't mean anything and it never happened. So do me a favor and forget this night completely." Brooke snapped turning on her heel and charging out of the room. Nathan watched as her form disappeared. He and Brooke had never had much of a relationship but she had shared something with him that night, whether she had meant to or not. Nathan stood there still not sure what to do. One thing was for sure, he couldn't forget this night.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N:**_ Please review and let me know what you think. :) _

_**WRITIE :) :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay, if you checked my profile you know I have just had some personal stuff going on and have been busy. This chapter picks up shortly after the one-night stand. Then we will skip ahead a few months where some of the things that took place in S3 will be included. If you are confused about anything just ask, but I think you'll know what stuff in S3 has and hasn't happened just by reading. Anything not explained will probably be addressed in future chapters. Hope you all enjoy this and please review! _

**xxxxxxx**

Needless to say, Brooke had pretty much avoided Nathan after that night. Not that they had ever hung out much anyway, but now she had a reason to literally avoid him and bolt in the other direction every time she saw him. She had humiliated herself. She was hoping that night wouldn't change anything between them and that things would be normal. They could go back to exactly the way things were, barely ever talking to each other unless they were hanging out with a mutual friend or something. That concept may have worked had she not been so intoxicated to the point where literally had a mental breakdown right in front of him. She said so many things she wished she hadn't.

Although most of the night remained a blur the one thing she remembered too clearly was her drunken emotional outburst. Something she knew for a fact he remembered as well. He looked at her differently since that night. She didn't know if they were glances of sympathy, curiosity, pity or concern…all she knew was that she didn't want any of it. Every time she spotted him in the hall she could tell he was about to try and talk to her, probably about that night, and somehow she had managed to avoid him each time.

The truth was she didn't know what to say. She didn't know what had gotten into her that night. It was so unlike her. Everything that she had been holding in, everything going on in her life had finally just built up and she involuntarily broke down. She was usually so good at hiding what a mess she really was. She never opened up like that to anyone. It wasn't like Nathan had gotten close to her and somehow broken down all the walls she had so expertly built up over the years. It had nothing to do with him. It was more like everything she had been through in her young life, all of her demons had just combined and in her drunken emotional state she had shared with him the one thing she had never told anyone.

It could have been any guy so why did it have to happen with someone she knew, someone who probably wasn't willing to shrug the whole thing off without further explanation. She walked through the hall feeling troubled by the entire situation, when she spotted him coming towards her. She watched in annoyance as he made his way in her direction and with a quick turn on her heel was rushing the other way.

"Brooke!" Nathan called. She pretended not to hear him quickening her pace at the same time. "Brooke" He yelled louder jogging to catch up to her. He really wasn't going to let this go was he! There was no other choice, she had to be a bitch for him to get the message. She swung around heatedly and he nearly crashed right into her.

"What!" Brooke demanded practically hissing.

"I wanted to talk to you." Nathan answered with concern written all over his face. He was a bit taken aback by how enraged she was, but at the same time he could tell she had been trying to avoid him since that night. He wasn't stupid.

"Well, I don't have anything to say to you!" Brooke snapped, her voice dripping with venom and her icy glare was even colder. She knew she was being a grade A bitch to him and perhaps the attitude was undeserved. After all, it wasn't his fault she was such a mess. She just wanted him to forget that night, forget everything he had heard and just leave her alone.

"Why are you being like that?" Nathan exclaimed finally getting angry. "I didn't do anything to you Brooke. You said some things that night and ever since you've been avoiding me…" He began.

"Nathan, I just want you to leave me alone. We both agreed that night never happened and that it meant nothing. So anything that was said or done that night didn't mean anything, because it didn't happen. So just leave it alone." Brooke cried.

"I can't just let it go! I know it wasn't just the alcohol talking, Brooke. Whether you meant to or not you confided in me that night. I want to help you." Nathan insisted.

"What is with you Scott brothers and your hero complexes?" Brooke spat, her dark eyes narrowing on him. "I don't need a hero or a savior! It doesn't matter what I said that night because it stays with that night, got it? People says stupid things when their drunk. I didn't mean any of it. Besides you've never tried talking to me before any of this. We've never even really been friends. Just leave me alone like you normally would. I'm not answering any of your stupid questions and we're not gonna sit down and have a warm and fuzzy heart to heart. This isn't 7th heaven and I don't need your damn help! The truth is, I'm a spoiled little rich girl with a very active imagination who likes to make things up solely for attention." Brooke ranted angrily. They stared at each other intensely for a beat. Nathan allowed every angry word she had just spat at him to register.

"I know that's not true." Nathan replied. His response was simple and calm. He knew there was no reasoning with her at this point and it's not like he could force her to do anything. "I know maybe we haven't been the best of friends, but if you want to talk or if you need anything I'm here." He added solemnly before turning to walk away.

"Nathan!" Brooke called suddenly. He turned to look back at her. "Don't tell anyone about this." She warned.

"Your secret's safe with me." Nathan nodded. They eyes stayed locked for one more moment before they both walked in opposite directions.

_**A few months later**_

The crowd went wild and the energy was electric. Nathan had just made _another _3 point shot and the Ravens were ten seconds from winning the game. She looked on completely unenthused, which was beyond strange coming from the head cheerleader. Usually, she was the queen at faking a smile. She could credit that to years of practice. Her entire world could be crumbling before her and she'd smile while it all fell at her feet. It was easier to smile and pretend everything was great and much better then having someone ask what was wrong all the time.

When she did cry or get upset, a lot of the time it was for attention. She could be such an attention whore, not that she'd ever admit that out loud. Other times when she did have a real breakdown, it was in private. She didn't like letting people see her like that.

The crowd was on their feet going nuts and the Ravens had won. This was her cue to flash that famous fake smile and cheer her ass off, but before she could her eyes connected with his and for a split second it seemed like the entire room had frozen. Just as the ball left Nathan's hand and went soaring through the air, he looked over at her. The girl with the loneliest, saddest brown eyes he had ever seen. She was the only cheerleader not smiling, perhaps she wasn't expecting anyone to notice but he did. This was indeed the first time he had ever seen her not smiling at a game.

The moment lasted barely a second and she seemed to do a complete 180 even faster. She began jumping up and down screaming her lungs out with that billion-watt smile. The Ravens began to celebrate, lifting Nathan into the air while seemingly everyone in the room gathered around them in excitement.

After the game the team hit the showers and the ladies went to their respective locker room. Some of the girls gossiped about the latest school happenings, while others gushed about how good the boys looked on the court. Normally, she'd join them but she just didn't have it in her tonight. Brooke took this time to find a spot on a bench in between two rows of lockers away from all the other girls.

Her duffel bag rested beside her as she opened her locker to see her own sad reflection staring back at her. She frowned at the bags underneath her eyes that she tried her best to conceal with make up. She had always had trouble sleeping ever since she was a little girl. She would swear there was a monster in her closet and beg her mother to sleep with her, even for just one night. Her mother never did. She would tell her there was nothing to worry about and to stop being such a crybaby. She really hated that woman sometimes.

The longer she stared at her own reflection the tighter her chest became. She watched as tears formed in her eyes and felt the hot liquid drops roll down her face. It was kind of funny how staring at her own reflection made her cry. She quickly wiped away the tears hoping the girls didn't see her. They weren't paying much attention anyway and really weren't in her view so she figured she was safe.

The past few months had been crazy. No matter how much she swore she was numb to it all, you could never really be completely numb to something that still had the power to hurt you, could you? She had been an idiot. After rambling on about independence, and being proud of herself for 'standing up to Lucas,' well that whole attitude didn't last long and she ended up taking him back. She was either masochistic or just plain stupid because deep down she knew it would never end well. No matter how hard they tried, or how many times he made declarations of love or reassured her of their relationship, it would never change the fact that they were never meant to be together. He was still, and would always be in love with Peyton.

It was certainly a bitter pill to swallow. She didn't want to lose to Peyton, but she would forever be second place to her when it comes to Lucas. Then Peyton admitted to still have feelings for Lucas and that was the final straw. She ended their ten-year friendship. The one person who had ever really been there for her and she let her go. Now she truly had now one. No family, no best friend and no boyfriend. She was completely alone. She always felt alone.

"What's going on Davis?" Rachel called as she approached snapping Brooke out of her thoughts. She looked over at the redhead flashing a smile. "This isn't like you, your usually chatting with the rest of the girls. So what gives? Are you thinking about your break up with Lucas? Well, get over it because emo-Brooke is no fun." She joked with a smile as she approached.

"My world doesn't revolve around Lucas Scott. I have bigger problems than that." Brooke replied rolling her eyes mockingly. It was her own fault that whenever someone thought she was upset they assumed it was about Lucas. There were so many times she had made herself look utterly pathetic over that boy, and there would probably be many more.

"Really? Like what?" Rachel inquired quirking an eyebrow.

"Like…what I'm going to wear tomorrow." Brooke smiled brightly expertly dodging the question.

"Mmm…I guess that is important. I mean if you want to keep up with my level of hotness you'd better put a lot of thought into it." Rachel teased her new roommate with a cocky smile. Rachel had been nice enough to offer Brooke a place to stay after she and Peyton had their falling out.

"Please, you'd better hope you can keep up with me, Ms. Gattina." Brooke grinned confidently.

"Who would have thought you and I would have ended up friends." Rachel marveled.

"It's funny how things work out." Brooke agreed as she stood.

"We should have a party after the next Ravens game." Rachel suggested.

"Sounds good. I'm always up for a good party." Brooke smiled.

"I'll meet you at the house in a few. I have some things to do. We'll work on the details then." Rachel explained. "Oh, and did you see how yummy Nathan looked out there tonight? I wouldn't mind tapping that ass." She added wiggling her eyebrows playfully before sauntering away. Brooke laughed softly allowing her smile to slowly fade. She grabbed her duffel bag and began walking in the same direction Rachel had went, she'd shower when she got home she decided.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Brooke walked out of the school and the cool breeze hit her skin. It felt good after being in that hot gym for so long. She began walking towards the parking lot where her car was parked. She hated the dark. She was always afraid of the dark. When she was a little girl her mother bought her a nightlight but it didn't help. The fear was always there. She couldn't tell if she was paranoid or if she was actually hearing footsteps behind her.

"Brooke." Nathan called from behind her. She turned around somewhat relieved and partly annoyed. She was a little afraid that after that moment in the gym he was going to start asking questions again.

"I thought you'd be gone by now." Brooke remarked dryly, which was a change from her usual perkiness.

"We killed those guys tonight. That was probably one of our best games. The crowd went crazy, all the other cheerleaders were freaking out, and you were the only one who didn't have a smile on your face. Not including the other team of course." Nathan observed. "A cheerleader not smiling when their team wins? Now I could understand if we sucked but I brought my A-game tonight." He added with a smirk.

"Don't you think it gets tiring having to cheer for you boys?" Brooke questioned quirking an eyebrow. "I mean you guys are so good I'd have to be a non-stop cheer machine." She teased with a grin playfully touching his arm.

"Isn't that why your captain?" Nathan challenged. She smiled back at him but before she could make a witty remark he continued. "You looked sad." He added seriously.

"Even the cheeriest person frowns sometimes Nate. It doesn't mean anything." Brooke insisted. "I've been kind of upset about my break up with Lucas." She offered.

"The break up you initiated?" Nathan question raising a brow knowing she wasn't being completely honest. "I guess the truth is I still carry everything you said that night with me. I can't help but feel that there's more to it. That something bad has happened to you in the past. Something you don't like to talk about and trust me I get that…" He began.

"Why is this coming up again after all this time Nathan? We had an agreement." Brooke sighed in frustration.

"I did what you asked me to do. I left you alone, but it's hard to forget something like that. Then when I seen your face tonight I just felt the need to talk to you. Everybody needs someone Brooke, even the toughest person in the world needs someone. It's okay to need. Sometimes it's hard to carry it all on your own. It helps knowing someone's there." Nathan explained being able to relate with his own past. Brooke could feel herself tearing up and she really couldn't allow that to happen. "I can tell by looking at you that something bigger is going on, because I've had that same look. You don't have to lean on me, but you should let someone be there for you. And since you broke up with Lucas and your not talking to Peyton…" He continued.

"Oh, come on Nathan! You and I have had the same groups of friends for how long? Ever since I can remember. We've hung out in the same circle, go to all the same parties, have been in some of the same classes and at one point you even dated my best friend and I dated your brother. We're both athletes, we're both popular, and we both know what it's like to have your heart broken. All these things we have in common and we've never even had a decent conversation until you feel the need to stick your nose where it doesn't belong and insinuate things when you don't know shit about me, or my life! This is the most you and I have talked all year." Brooke snapped looking at him incredulously.

"Brooke, I'm not trying to piss you off. Yeah, we cross paths a lot but we've never really been that great of friends and it sucks. I don't know why, maybe we both just have a lot going on in our lives. The point is whether I've said it or not I've always considered you a friend and I do care about you. I just want you to know you can trust me and I'm here if you need someone." Nathan offered. He knew what it was like to feel alone. He also knew how hard it can be to let someone in. He knew Brooke didn't really have much when it comes to family, and Peyton was her closest friend and now that was over so whom did she really have to turn to?

"I appreciate it. I guess I just don't get why you care." Brooke admitted her voice cracking and sounding less hostile.

"Because I consider you a friend." Nathan repeated. "I care what happens to Peyton and Haley too. Sometimes I even care what happens to Tim." He added with a smirk to which she chuckled.

"Thank you and…" Brooke began when her cell phone rang, cutting her off. She pulled her phone out of the bag and looked at the caller ID. Nathan watched as her expression changed into a mixture of emotions. She contemplated hitting the ignore button and calling them later, but her curiosity got the better of her. Why would _they_ be calling her?

"Hello? Hi Daddy." Brooke spoke into the phone with a fake smile as she turned away from Nathan. "No, everything's fine. You are? But that's really not necessary…of course I miss you guys. Okay, I guess I'll see you then. Love you too, bye." Brooke hung up reluctantly sounding defeated, her voice harbored a tinge of sadness.

"Everything okay?" Nathan called.

"Um, yeah. My parents are gonna be visiting after everything that happened with the school shooting. I guess they suddenly care that I'm alive." Brooke answered unable to hide the fact that she was upset. "I should get going. Rachel's probably wondering where I am." She added giving him one last glance before walking away towards her car.

Nathan watched her leave with a frown forming on his lips. The one emotion he remembered seeing when she looked at that caller ID was fear. He couldn't quite explain why he kept reaching out to Brooke. The friendship part was true, even if they didn't hang out a lot he didn't wish her any harm. Perhaps it was also because in a lot of ways they were alike and had been through a lot of the same things. One thing he could tell from Brooke's reaction to the phone call, her parents coming wasn't a good thing.

**A/N: **_I hope you all liked and please leave a review! I know this has mainly been NB thus far, but other characters will be involved in later chapters.  In case you didn't know, the wedding never happened. Neither did the Limo accident. Pretty much everything else did. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The steaming hot water cascaded down her slender body. If the water were any hotter it'd be boiling. There were times she could barely take the heat of the water pounding down on her sensitive skin, but she'd force herself to take it. She had too. It didn't seem to matter how hot the water was though, how much soap she used or even how hard she scrubbed. She was still filthy. Her skin was still dirty. She was a filthy, dirty little whore.

She felt herself choke on the tears. Sobbing, she scrubbed harder and harder until her skin was raw. She couldn't seem to stop the hot stream of tears from coming. Her throat ached from trying to hold them back. Her cries were convulsive. Showering was one of the rare times she could finally let it all out. She only allowed herself to get like this when she was completely alone, which was probably why it usually turned into a break down.

She was scrubbing so hard now it was a wonder she hadn't broken the delicate skin. She finally stopped, throwing the scrubber to the floor and sobbing in frustration. She'd never be clean. She hated herself for it. She hated _him _for it. She felt her skin throbbing, it tingled with pain as the water continued to beat against it.

She often wondered it it's always be this way. If she'd ever truly be able to get over this or if she was just destined to drown in her own self-loathing. She honestly didn't think she'd ever be able to escape these haunting memories. The worst part was she took all of her own frustrations out on everyone else around her. She was a cruel bitch and more than half the time she intended to be.

She sighed as she finally stopped crying. She had to go to school. It was time to get her self together, and put on that pretty fake smile everyone knew so well. After all, She was Brooke Davis. And Brooke Davis didn't have any real problems. She was fun loving, carefree, and a happy party girl. In fact apparently the only problem she ever had was her love life, and the infamous triangle of Tree Hill.

For as long as she clung to Lucas Scott, she had finally come to realize he wasn't God's gift. She was never in love with him and she could tell he was never in love with her. They were never right for each other. She knew this, and had even accepted it maybe even before he did. Even so, Peyton had always been an issue in her relationship with Lucas. No matter how much he denied it or tried to ignore it, Lucas was never over Peyton and whatever they had shared. Brooke knew this for a fact. She could see it in him everyday they were together. His actions spoke loudly, despite his many declarations of love to Brooke. She could see it in the way he looked at Peyton. Lucas had never looked at her in that way.

Brooke was over him. She had been for a while, although she found herself wanting to go back to him at times. It wasn't because she loved him. It wasn't even because she missed him. Her reasons were more masochistic. Half the time she didn't feel like she deserved any better. She didn't deserve to be truly loved, or to be put first. Her own parents couldn't love her so why would anyone else? She almost wondered if she subconsciously went for guys she could never really have or would inevitably end up hurting her in some way.

Then there was Peyton, her former best friend. Peyton hadn't really done anything wrong; she was a good friend and really didn't deserve half the crap Brooke was putting her through. Brooke admitted this to herself but she would never admit it out loud. She missed Peyton. She missed her a lot more than she ever wanted to. She even missed her more than she missed Lucas. Brooke wouldn't mend the friendship though, not just yet. She knew Peyton would forgive anything she had said or done, that was just the type of person Peyton was. Maybe that was the difference between them. Brooke's pride was too strong and in the end it always ended up hurting her more than anyone else.

Peyton would have walked over broken glass for Brooke. She would have done anything for Brooke, even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness. No one else in Brooke's life had ever cared that much. Brooke didn't deserve Peyton as a friend, and perhaps that's why she decided to cut Peyton out of her life Peyton would be better off anyway.

The shower suddenly ripped open violently quickly breaking Brooke from her dark thoughts. Brooke jumped back startled with a gasp trying to cover her bare body with her arms.

"Davis, you'd better not be using all of the hot water." Rachel snapped looking irate, then smirking in amusement at Brooke reaction to her intrusion.

"Have you ever heard of privacy?" Brooke hissed scowling while she turned off the shower and quickly grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her naked body.

"This is my house, you want privacy go to a hotel." Rachel reminded with a grin.

"If I have to hear you throw that in my face one more time I swear to God I'll…" Brooke began to threaten heatedly.

"You'll what? Find yourself sleeping out on the street?" Rachel sneered her smile dripping the arrogance and immediately shutting Brooke up. "That's what I thought." She smiled in victory. Brooke glared at her furiously before quickly brushing passed her.

"Fine, I'll just use the other bathroom." Brooke huffed reluctantly. She grabbed the brush next to the sink and began brushing her hair. "Wait a second, why didn't you just use the other bath room?" She questioned suddenly remember there was more than one bathroom in the house.

"What fun would that have been?" Rachel smiled mischievously. "Besides, I like this bathroom better" She shrugged simply.

"Whatever." Brooke responded rolling her eyes.

"You really do like that water hot don't you?" Rachel remarked throwing Brooke a glance as she turned the show back on. Brooke looked down at the bright red skin of her arms.

"I like to make sure I'm clean, you can never be too clean." Brooke replied simply. "I assume your more used to taking cold showers." She smirked.

"Well, isn't that the Whore calling the Slut easy. Very funny." Rachel retorted. "Yes! Your lucky, there's still hot water." She added, putting her hand under the falling water. Brooke rolled her eyes, turning to gather her things. By the time she turned back around Rachel had dropped her robe and slipped into the shower. She winced when Rachel began to sing…or screech rather annoying. She was currently butchering a Christina Aguilera song. Brooke headed towards the door then stopped in her tracks when a mischievous smile crept across her face. She walked over to the toilet and flushed.

"Oops!" Brooke called.

"Brooke!" Rachel screamed.

Brooke rushed out of the bathroom with a giggle. A few moments later she was entering the second bathroom of the house. She dried her body off with the towel before discarding it to the floor. She got dressed quickly than began applying her make up. She didn't want to end up being too late for school so she was trying to hurry. She brushed the tangle out of her dark hair before turning the blow dryer on and going to work.

"Brooke, get the door!" Rachel yelled after hearing the doorbell ring, followed by a loud knock. She ripped the curtain open and stuck her head out. "I said get the door." She screamed again as if Brooke would be able to hear her. At the sound of another loud knock, she angrily shut the shower off and threw a towel around her. She exited the bathroom and charged down the hall until she reached the front door. She ripped the front door open feeling annoyed and ready to attack. She didn't take kindly to having her singing in the shower time cut short. She opened her mouth ready to verbally assault whoever was on the other side of the door, until she saw it was a cute boy standing before her, a sexy basketball player to be exact. An instant smile spread across her face.

"Whoa." Nathan uttered staring down at the tiny redhead wide eyed and feeling a bit awkward. This only made her smile grow; he looked cute when he was embarrassed.

"You know normally I'd be pissed to have someone interrupt my shower time, but your so cute I might just have to let you join me." Rachel smiled wickedly with dirty thoughts wildly flying through her mind.

"Maybe some other time." Nathan replied with a cool smile. "I'm actually here to see Brooke." He added. Rachel rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"What's with the sudden interest in Davis?" Rachel questioned curiously feeling a bit jealous. She was standing here in a freaking towel hitting on the guy for God's sake, and he wanted to see _Brooke?_ This had to be a joke.

"We're friends." Nathan shrugged simply not feeling the need to explain any further.

"And exactly how 'friendly' are you? And more importantly does sweet little Haley James know about this? As far as I know Brooke doesn't have any guys who are just friends. She doesn't even know the meaning of the concept." Rachel responded. "Well, except Mouth, but he doesn't really count." She added quickly. She gave him a challenging smile while waiting for his response.

"It's not like that." Nathan answered seriously.

"Mhm…Good. That's one less girl I have to compete with. I love Cheery, but I could totally kick her ass." Rachel smiled looking him up and down with a sultry glint in her eyes.

"Compete with for what?" Nathan chuckled.

"You haven't been with anyone since Haley right?" Rachel reminded. Nathan opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. In a serious manner he hadn't been with anyone since Haley, but technically He had been if you counted his one night stand with Brooke a few months back. Of course he wasn't about to tell Rachel about that. Other than that now that he thought of it he really hadn't been with anyone else since Haley. He had just decided to put all of his focus on basketball. Girls were the furthest thing from his mind. Rachel took his silence as her answer and continued. "That's what I thought" She smirked.

"What's your point?" Nathan inquired curiously.

"I'm gonna be the first girl to get her hands on you. I've watched you Nathan. The way your rock hard body glistens in all the right places when you run, that tight cute little ass of yours." Rachel purred biting her lip. "Oh, and we can't forget that sexy smile. It's this sexy cockiness that I can't even describe. On any other guy it might be sickening but not you. Your confidence is very sexy." She explained in a sexy tone. "Basically, I want you to work my body the way you work that basketball court every game." She whispered seductively moving closer to him and sliding her hand down his muscular chest. He looked down at her a bit surprised, but never waive ring from his cool demeanor.

"Well, isn't this lovely? Rach-HO up to her old antics." Brooke interrupted approaching from behind Rachel, piercing dark eyes burning a whole in the back of her red head. Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance and backed away from Nathan.

"Coming on a bit strong don't you think?" Brooke sneered in a catty manner. Nathan chuckled at this, causing Rachel's claws to come out.

"Sounds like somebody's jealous." Rachel grinned.

"Jealous, of you embarrassing yourself in from of Nathan?" Brooke laughed out loud.

"Bitch." Rachel swore.

"Whore." Brooke spat.

"Takes one to know one sweetie." Rachel smiled glaring at her. "I'm gonna hold you to that shower, let me know when your ready to have some real fun." She cooed returning her attention to Nathan, seductively running her hand over his bicep before sauntering away.

"When he wants to have some real fun and get herpes he's give you a call." Brooke called getting the last worded with a catty smile. Rachel threw Brooke a glare over her shoulder and Brooke watched the red head walk away rolling her eyes in disgust.

"I thought you two were friends." Nathan remarked with a chuckle.

"We have…" Brooke began searching for the words. "…A unique relationship. She calls me on my bullshit, I don't take her crap and we can be pretty damn mean to each other. But, ultimately we'd always have each other's backs." She explained. "So, what are you doing here Nate?" She asked curiously.

"I thought maybe we could ride to school together." Nathan shrugged. "I'd offer Rachel to come with us, but I think she might rape me." He laughed. Brooke considered his offer for a moment before finally agreeing.

"Sounds good, one condition though." Brooke answered.

"What's that?" Nathan asked raising a curious eyebrow.

"No parent talk." Brooke replied seriously, to which he put his hands up in the air defensively. He hadn't planned on pressing the issue; if she ever wanted to talk she'd do so on her time.

"This is just two friends hanging out and going to school together." Nathan reassured. "How about we make a deal? If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here. Otherwise, I won't ask unless you bring it up." He suggested.

"Okay." Brooke smiled with relief before grabbing her backpack and following him out the door.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The entire car ride had been nothing but light-hearted banter, which felt really good considering all the crap she had been dealing with. Nathan held the car door open for her and extended his hand.

"A gentleman, are you sure your Dan Scott's son?" Brooke teased as she took his hand, holding her backpack in the other.

"Yeah, I kind of try to block that out." Nathan smirked playfully. "I try my best not to be anything like him." He added more seriously.

"You really have changed. I remember when you were practically Dan Version 2.0, his own little mini me." Brooke observed pausing for a brief moment. "I feel that same way about my parents too, not wanting to be like them I mean." She admitted softly. "Have you always loved basketball or is it just something Dan forced you into?" She asked curiously.

"Both, I guess. I mean my father got me into it. He wanted it more than I did most of that time. Sometimes he'd just push way too hard. I love the game but a lot of times he made it hard to enjoy it. I always had this constant pressure to perform and if I fell short I had to deal with his wrath. He'd rewatch game tapes over and over again and pick at the littlest things. It's like nothing was ever good enough. He'd make me practice on my own free time, and even when I had already gotten out of practice. It didn't matter if I wanted it or not, he wanted to be better than all of the other kids. He wanted be to be the best." Nathan explained truthfully.

"That sounds awful. I don't see how you could still want to play the game after all the crap he put you through. I don't get why you stuck with it. It seems like it just would have been easier to walk away." Brooke replied feeling as if she understood on some level. If there was one thing she knew about, it was crappy parents.

"There were times he really made me want to walk away from it. He's not the reason I never quit or why I love it so much. I was always passionate at the game. I've always been good at it. In a twisted way I guess my father always pushing me the way he did was a good thing. I mean I wouldn't be as good as I am if he hadn't always been on my ass. We probably wouldn't have won the state championship either. So maybe it's a blessing in disguise." Nathan reasoned with a smile. "Plus, basketball has always been a good escape. No matter what I am going through or what I have going on in my life I can always turn to basketball to clear my head." He added.

"I guess that's kind of how I feel about cheering. I mean I've always loved dancing, but I kind of used it as an escape. I'd just consume myself in cheerleading so I wouldn't have to go home and hear my parents fight. It's kind of sad when you need an escape from your own home." Brooke confided a bit sadly looking vulnerable for a brief moment. Nathan gave her an understanding nod knowing exactly what she meant.

"I tried running away once." Nathan admitted. "It was the summer my mother was supposedly away on business, and my father had me all to himself. He was more unbearable than usual and I just couldn't take it." He continued.

"So what happened?" Brooke inquired.

"I didn't get very far. He found me and he was so pissed. I don't know if I've ever seen him that angry. He beat my ass all the way home." Nathan answered, his eyes not meeting hers. "I've never really told anyone that. It was just too…embarrassing. I mean he's my father. Father's aren't supposed to do that. I didn't even fight back. I was about 14 or 15." He admitted.

"Why'd you tell me that?" Brooke asked feeling slightly overwhelmed looking into his eyes with wonder.

"Because I wanted too." Nathan shrugged simply. "We're friends, right?" He smirked. Brooke smiled wondering why she had refused to be friends in the first place. Nathan had respected her wishes not to ask about her parents and she felt strangely comfortable with him. It was nice.

"Friends." Brooke repeated with a nod, slowly smiling.

"As long as you can resist the Scott charms that is." Nathan grinned flirtatiously.

"I'll do my best. You Scotts sure don't make it easy." Brooke smiled playfully placing a hand on his chest. In that exact moment she spotted Haley out of the corner of her eye. She instantly felt like a traitor, although she hadn't really done anything wrong. Haley spotted them and she slowed her pace, just a few feet away. Haley didn't look too pleased as she watched their interaction. Brooke immediately removed her hand and created more space between Nathan and her self. Nathan followed Brooke's gaze, until his eyes landed on a very familiar face, his ex-wife Haley.

"I can have female friends." Nathan reminded staring a Brooke.

"I know that." Brooke said softly.

"Then why do you look like you've just been caught in some criminal act?" Nathan questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Haley's my friend." Brooke shrugged. "It's just weird. I don't want to upset her, or for her to somehow get the wrong idea." She explained.

"Haley and I aren't together. We haven't been for a long time now." Nathan reminded.

"I know." Brooke answered.

"Then why does everyone keep acting like we are?" Nathan asked feeling frustrated.

"Maybe because she's still in love with you." Brooke suggested with a shrug.

"I can't help that." Nathan shook his head.

"Neither can she." Brooke reminded softly with a smile still feeling Haley's eyes on them.

"True." Nathan nodded reluctantly. "But there isn't any reason you can't be friends with the both of us. Haley's one of the most mature people I know. I don't think the sight of me talking to another girl is gonna send her over the edge. Especially when it's one of her friends." He pointed out. "And as much as I still care about her and want what's best for her, I won't base my life on how she feels." Nathan shrugged glancing over to see Haley heading towards them.

"Maybe you are what's best for her." Brooke encouraged hopefully. Oddly enough, after the way they had spent their first night back, after her summer in California, and his summer at High Flyers, She and Haley had become pretty close. She had even tried to help Haley win Nathan back. Of course she never told Tutor girl about her one night stand with Nathan. She was sure had Haley found out she would have been pretty upset. Since that night didn't mean anything, just two drunken teenagers having sex, they decided to keep it to themselves. For a while it almost looked like Nathan and Haley would get back together, especially after the school shooting. But it never happened.

"Hey guys." Haley called as she got close to them feeling a little awkward.

"Hey, we were just talking." Brooke smiled even more awkwardly.

"Yeah, because friends talk to each other. It's a common occurrence. And would you believe a guy and a girl can be just friends? It's crazy." Nathan replied sarcastically acting surprised by the idea.

"What were you guys talking about?" Haley inquired after another awkward silence. There was a weird tension. She couldn't quite place her finger on it but it was definitely there. She had to admit she didn't enjoy watching him interact with other girls. He should have been interacting with her. Whether he could see it or not they belonged together and eventually she'd have him believing it again.

"How much parents suck." Brooke answered honestly.

"Tell me about it. I haven't seen mine in forever." Haley agreed with a soft chuckle.

"I wish I could say that about mine sometimes." Nathan smirked making the girls chuckle.

"I really have to get to my locker before homeroom, I'll see you guys later." Brooke announced shooting a glance at Haley who gave her an appreciative smile. The truth was, Brooke didn't give a damn about being late for homeroom and they all knew it. Nathan sighed at the subtle exchange, watching Brooke walk away leaving he and Haley alone.

"You look good today." Haley smiled. "You always look good." She admitted her eyes lighting up as she looked at him.

"Thanks, so do you." Nathan replied casually.

"I miss you." Haley admitted softly.

"Haley, it's been months." Nathan sighed.

"And I'm still here. I think I've proven I'm not going anywhere. I think about us. Don't you ever think about us?" Haley questioned teary eyed. They had been through this several times yet Haley still held on to some sliver of hope that they could work things out.

"Sometimes, yeah." Nathan admitted.

"Then why aren't we together? I miss you. You miss me. Neither of us have moved on or been with anyone else. Don't you think there's a reason for that?" Haley pointed out taking his hand in hers. "It's not over. We can start over." She smiled softly.

"Yes, it is over Hales. It's been over." Nathan answered trying not to sound too harsh. "I can't do that again. We're young and we just moved too fast. We still have so many things to do and experience. I still care about you and I want us to be friends, but nothing more than that. Not right now." He explained.

"I'm not giving up on us. I'll wait for you. I don't care how long it takes…" Haley declared with determined eyes.

"I don't want you too." Nathan insisted softly.

"You don't mean that. I still have hope for us. I know we can work this out. We belong together, Nathan." Haley cooed leaning in and softly kissing his cheek. "Always and forever." She whispered in his ear sweetly before walking away with the hint of a smile.

Nathan watched her leave growing increasingly frustrated. He had told Haley many times that he didn't want to get back together. It had looked like they might get back together after the school shooting and maybe in a way he had lead her on. After the shooting they ended up sleeping together. He was feeling emotional, vulnerable, and confused. He did love her, but he wished it hadn't happened. The whole thing only provided Haley with false hope, and he didn't want to hurt her. It had been a few months since then and Haley still held onto them. It wasn't that he loved her any less. He'd probably always love her. They were just so young and had so much left to experience. They had so many things to still experience and their own dreams to follow.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Brooke shut the car door, grabbing her purse and heading towards Rachel's house. It had been a fairly decent day at school. It had pretty much been the usual. She and Peyton traded insults on a daily basis now, on Brooke's provoking of course. She spent her lunch gossiping with the other cheerleaders, and reassuring Haley that there was still hope for her failed marriage with Nathan. Brooke herself didn't even know if that was true, but it seemed to make Haley feel better. She did however believe that true love was worth fighting for. She just wasn't sure such a thing existed. If it did she had never experience it for herself. She pushed the back door open, entering the kitchen of the house she was sharing with Rachel. She plopped her purse on the table before moving over to the refrigerator for a glass of juice. Rachel entered the room a few moments later and took a seat at the counter.

"I thought I heard you come in." Rachel said from her seat at the counter. "So…" She continued.

"So what?" Brooke questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"So…Nathan coming to see you…kind of interesting." Rachel smirked with mischief dancing in her eyes.

"No, not really. We're just friends." Brooke assured, her eyes never leaving Rachel's. She knew exactly what she was trying to insinuate.

"You sure about that?" Rachel asked.

"Positive. I wouldn't do that to Haley." Brooke answered firmly.

"Too bad for her, I would." Rachel smiled deviously. "So what do you think? Red or Black?" She asked.

"For what?" Brooke questioned.

"I'm trying to figure out what color lingerie I should wear for the first time I sleep with Nathan. I guess it doesn't really matter since I won't be wearing it long anyway." Rachel beamed and Brooke's face dropped at that.

"I don't think he likes red heads." Brooke sneered with a smirk.

"He will." Rachel smiled confidently.

"Then I don't think he likes skank." Brooke hissed glaring at her.

"He went for Haley." Rachel smiled. "And he seems to like you so I'm guessing he likes skank." She snickered.

"Your gonna make yourself look like an idiot." Brooke retorted rolling her eyes.

"This, coming from someone who can even pass Calculus?" Rachel chuckled causing Brooke to glare at her.

"Mom!" Brooke blurted out loudly when she saw Candice Davis walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, did I forget to mention your parents are here? They were curious about where you've been living so I told them they could have a look around until you got home." Rachel announced as if it were no big deal. Brooke gaped staring at Rachel wide-eyed.

"Brookie!" Mrs. Davis exclaimed pulling her daughter into a hug. Following closely behind was Brooke's father Russell Davis. He was a sleek businessman who dressed like he should be on the cover of GQ. Brooke's mother was just as beautiful as she was, it was obvious where Brooke got her looks from. After her mother released her, her father's large arms immediately engulfed her. Rachel smiled at the heart-warming display wondering what Brooke was talking about whenever she complained about her parents. They seemed like they cared about Brooke a lot. Rachel didn't see the look of discomfort on Brooke's face however, when he father pulled her into the hug. Her breasts smashed against his chest hard. She felt repulsed when his hands began stroking her back. He allowed the hug to linger longer than she would have liked, and when he finally released her she could feel her crawling.

"It's great to see you guys." Brooke announced finally with a fake smile, not fully meaning her words. "But I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow." She added.

"We just couldn't wait to see our little Brookie…" Russ smiled.

"I'll bet. Well, you've seen me." Brooke smiled grimly wanting to vomit.

"Don't be rude to your parents. Mr. and Mrs. Davis, I'm sorry, feel free to stay as long as you like." Rachel smiled politely. Brooke never felt more like strangling someone in her life. "Brooke, you never told me that your mother was so stylish, or that your father is such a hottie." She added making Brooke feel nauseous.

"She never mentioned she had such gorgeous friends either." Russ answered. "Really, Rachel you could be a supermodel." He complimented.

"Russ, stop." Candice chuckled.

"Actually, I was in Maxim magazine." Rachel bragged with a huge smile.

"Maybe if Brooke laid of the donuts she could say the same." Russ replied eyeing Brooke. Brooke crossed her arms over her chest insecurely and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I'll have to pick up that issue." He smiled taking Rachel's hand and kissing her knuckles. Brooke glared at her father, hating him for being able to pose as such a likable guy. She hated the people who were dumb enough to buy into it even more. It wasn't really their fault though, he was a good fraud.

"Why don't you guys have a seat?" Rachel offered.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary." Russ insisted.

"You're not staying long?" Brooke asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"You're not staying here either." Russ retorted.

"What?" Brooke cried.

"Your mother and I rented a beach house and you'll be staying with us while we're here." Russ explained.

"But, I wanna stay here!" Brooke exclaimed.

"You're staying with us and that's final." Russ said abruptly in a tone that established his authority.

"Brooke, don't argue with your father." Candice warned. Brooke stared at them blankly, knowing there was no use. She was trapped.

"Go pack your things." Russ demanded. Brooke charged up the stairs to her room feeling anything but happy. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She knew they were coming to visit and had been dreading it but having to actually stay with them? It was her own personal hell all over again. As if the summer hadn't been enough. She grabbed her suitcase, sucking in a shaky breath. She was trembling, literally shaking uncontrollably. She felt the tears coming but she knew she couldn't cry. She'd save the tears for later on that night. Later on when she heard the footsteps creaking towards her door. She shut her eyes tightly at the thought trying to rid her mind of the images but knowing she'd remain forever scarred by them. Just when she thought scars and painful memories were all she had left of her demons, here he was to give her fresh wounds. Her eyes flew open, breaking her out of her thought, when she heard her mother calling for her impatiently. She looked around the room one last time sadly and with that said goodbye to any chance she had of sleeping at all this week.

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

**_A/N:_** Hope you all enjoyed the update! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I won't be doing individual thanks because it will take way longer to get this up. PLEASE REVIEW!!! It's very much appreciated.  All of your reviews really mean a lot to me. I love knowing what you guys think.

**Mony19** – I don't want to give too much away, but I get what your saying. I already have an idea for where I am taking this, so I hope you continue to enjoy it. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:** This story is rated R for a reason. With that said, this is a sensitive subject that this chapter goes into a bit more deeply so please be warned. There is nothing **too **graphic but I just thought I'd give a warning. _

_**Chapter 4**_

The room was complete darkness, and the moon peaked into her window casting a shadow across her face. It was so silent, too silent. She pulled her blanket up to her nose as if it were some sort of shield. Her heart was racing from nerves or anxiety, but the fear was the worst. She felt like a child again, cowering and waiting. The waiting was excruciating. The act itself was horrible, but the waiting was complete and utter torture. She wasn't sure which was worse.

All there was to do was wait and dread the moment the door crept open. And all there was to do while waiting was think, jump at every little noise and just stare at the damn door. The silence was driving her insane. She probably wouldn't haven't noticed how painfully quiet it was if there wasn't so much noise in her head.

She jumped at the sound of faint footsteps and let out a sigh when he heard her parents arguing. He'd wait until her mother went to bed. He always waited until she was sound asleep, almost expertly. This was all too familiar. A place she had never wanted to be against and for a while thought she had escaped, despite how the memories haunted her. Oh, how it haunted her everyday.

She remembered it started before Peyton's mother had passed away. Now here she was, eighteen years old, an adult, and she still felt the same as she did back then. She shut her eyes tightly as the memories flooded her mind, taunting her. She was just 6, maybe 7 years old. Every night since that first night had been the same. Waiting, crying, clinging tightly to her blanket as if it would somehow protect her and praying so hard that it would be over fast. She prayed he would stop doing this to her. Her prayers were never answered.

Her father would intrude her room and invade her. He stole her innocence. He made her helpless and weak. Now here she was the same little girl, Daddy's little girl. He made her who she was. He made her a filthy whore. She opened her eyes finally and let out a heavy sigh. Her face was wet with fresh tears.

She couldn't take this anymore, not again and not tonight. Brooke suddenly threw the covers off of her and jumped out of bed. She very quickly and quietly threw some clothes on before heading to the window. She knew eventually he'd get his hand on her again, and she was only prolonging the inevitable. If fact, sneaking out would only make thing worse on her and she knew this. Finding out that she wasn't there and had snuck out would only anger him. However, she wanted to believe saving herself for one night would be worth however much worse he made it for her. Without any second thoughts, she opened the window and began climbing out.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX 

Brooke walked alone n the middle of the night taking in the cool breeze, deeply inhaling and appreciating how great it felt against her skin. If only for a moment, she felt like she could breathe again. She remembered back to the first night her father had ever touched her. He had came into her room and taken a seat at her bedside. She had woken up to him staring down at her, his hand in his pants. She had looked up at him and even smiled, because back then she had no idea what was going on or how wrong it was for him to be looking at her in such a way,

"_What are you doing Daddy?" Brooke asked innocently with large innocent eyes and a trusting smile. _

"_You wanna play a game Brookie? Let's play a game." He had smiled pulling her blanket from her body. _

She trembled at the memory, almost gagging feeling as if she might get sick. That was the first night he touched her and he continued to do it every night since. Although it got a bit harder as she got older. She would constantly find ways to not be home.

After that night came lavish, expensive gifts. She could have anything she wanted as long as she kept her pretty little mouth shut. According to him, this was their special secret and she was his special little girl. Perhaps the gifts were just his guilt, or an attempt to keep her quiet if the threats didn't do so. When it first happened she was so young she didn't know what was going on. When she realized it was wrong she had asked him to stop, told him if he loved her than he wouldn't be doing this to her. That is when the threats first began. When she first asked him to stop he was furious. He had pulled off his belt and hit her on her back with it several times. She remembered screaming and crying so hard for mercy. That's when the threats came.

He told her if she ever opened her whore of a mouth about this to anyone she'd regret it, and she truly believed him. After angering him so, he forced her to make it up to him by performing oral sex. She was only an innocent child, barely out of elementary school. She remembered being forced to wear clothing that would hide the bruises. Although he had become very good at not leaving any visible bruises where people could see, wouldn't want people to start asking questions. She had wanted to tell her mother so many times about what was going on. Her father had managed to take away her voice instilling fear into her of what he might do. His threats had successfully scared her silent. She didn't want anyone else to have to hurt or pay for this. He had even gone so far as to threaten to kill anyone she was close to if she breathed a word of what was going on to anyone. He threatened to hurt her mother or Peyton. If she didn't tell, and she was a good quiet little girl and kept this secret then no one else had to be hurt by it.

Brooke tried her hardest to shake the memories from her mind, but she's always be scarred by them. This much she knew for sure. She had gone over it a million times in her head and there was really nothing she could do. She was too scared to tell, too scared of what he might do to her or anyone else she loved. Not to mention her mother would never believe her even if she did.

She wasn't walking aimlessly. She actually had a destination in mind. She couldn't go to Rachel's because her parents would definitely find her there and she and Peyton weren't talking so she couldn't go there. Right now she was heading towards the river court. She was actually hoping she might find Lucas there. Maybe it was just bad habits, because they're hard to break. She knew he wasn't right for her. She knew they would never share true love. Nonetheless she liked running back to him because he was the closest thing she ever had to good. Maybe she'd even tell him she wanted him back just to mess with this thing he had going on with Peyton.

That might have been an evil thing to do but why should anyone else get to be happy when she'd never be? He and Peyton were finally together and she had stepped aside and given her blessing. She wasn't in love with Lucas and the idea of them together didn't really bother her anymore, but that didn't mean she couldn't mess it up for them. She should have felt guilty for even thinking things like this. The truth was she intentionally did cruel things all the time.

She approached the River court but Lucas was nowhere to be found, he was probably sleeping. It must be nice. But even at this late hour someone was on the court. She spotted Nathan soaring through the air with another slam-dunk. She watched quietly not saying a word, just admiring from afar. It didn't take long for him to turn around and notice her.

"Brooke!" Nathan huffed as he turned around with the ball in his hands. "What are you doing out so late?" He questioned approaching her.

"I could ask you the same thing." Brooke replied slowly meeting him half way.

"I told you playing ball helps clear my head." Nathan shrugged simply.

"I couldn't sleep." Brooke confessed. "I think there's a monster underneath my bed." She added. To be more accurate the monster was outside of her room waiting for the right time to prey on her.

"Don't be scared. I'll protect you." Nathan grinned playfully causing her to crack a faint smile that she was failing to hold back. "Or, maybe your parents can protect you? I hear their back in town." He added studying her for a response.

"I think I'll take my chances with the monster underneath the bed." Brooke scowled causing Nathan to chuckle. "So, where'd you hear that?" She inquired curiously.

"Come on Brooke, Tree Hill is a small town." Nathan reminded. "Your dad contacted mine, and Dan invited him to the party he's throwing for the State Championship victory. Plus, Rachel called and wanted me to come over. She said you were staying with your parents she had the house all to herself." He explained.

"She doesn't give up does she?" Brooke laughed in surprise.

"She's persistent." Nathan shook his head laughing.

"Did you go?" Brooke asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nathan teased. "I told her I'd have to take a rain check." He shrugged with a chuckle.

"So now my parents are invited to the party?" Brooke muttered clearly unhappy about it.

"If it makes you feel any better, they won't be bothering us. You know how our fathers are when they get around each other. I think they have some business to discuss or something too, so I am sure it'll be fine." Nathan reassured her placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"You said you come here to clear your head and think. What were you think about?" Brooke sighed curiously crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was worrying about you." Nathan admitted looking away.

"Why?" Brooke uttered in surprised.

"Because your parents are in town." Nathan answered locking eyes with her.

"Sometimes you make me feel like someone actually cares." Brooke replied softly in amazement.

"I do." Nathan insisted and she really wanted to believe him. "It's pretty late. You want a ride home?" He offered.

"I don't want to go home." Brooke admitted shaking her head.

"You don't want to go home because your parents are there. I know what that's like." Nathan offered genuinely.

"I don't have anywhere else to go." Brooke admitted softly trying to mask her emotion.

"I could stay out with you." Nathan offered.

"I'd like that." Brooke nodded with a small smile. They played around on the river court a bit and then went back to Nathan's car and just talked for hours. It was nice and he actually managed to make her feel a little better. She hadn't thought that was possible.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX 

**AN: Thanks to all of the reviewers! **

**Lexie024 **_– I hope this chapter answered your question about why Brooke doesn't tell anyone. He father has threatened her and she is afraid of him. Plus, she doesn't feel her mom would believe her even if she did. There will be more on all of this in the future chapters. _

**Sarah **_– thanks for checking this out even though you don't like NB. You're the best. _

_Thanks for everyone for the reviews I appreciate them and they really mean a lot to me. Sorry I didn't comment to all this time around but I am just trying to get this out faster. Lol. Thanks to the people who are reading and actually reviewing. The reviews help and they make me want to update. So if anyone is reading a story of mine please be sure to review especially if you want an update asap, I need to know what you think! _

**Preview:** _Dan throws a party for the State Championship victory. Everyone attends. Rachel has her eyes on Nathan, as does Haley, just as Brooke was becoming closer to him. Brooke struggles with her father being in town. Brooke and Nathan clash. Much more. _


End file.
